Batalhas de Sangue - Pylon I: O Cavaleiro
by AzagthothTheCruelDragon
Summary: Desde a vitória do Olimpo contra a ira de Hades no Primeiro Sínodo, o mundo vivera décadas de paz e prosperidade. Mas agora os dias e noites já não são mais os mesmos. Um homem ateniense se junta às forças do submundo em uma guerra feroz para libertar Hades de sua prisão em um mundo mais abominável mesmo que o Tártaro. Aqui reunem-se batalhas, magos, reis e dragões nesta guerra


Alfredo S. Lima

O CAVALEIRO

"Παλέψει για να ζήσει ή να πεθάνει"

Ο θρυλλος του Μεγαπυρός

CAPÍTULO I

Os ventos do mar da Grécia eram excêntricos. As águas que delimitavam o continente da infinidade do Egeu não desperdiçavam um instante de sua plena calma. Nos céus, cada estrela brilhava em uma noite nas quais Silene não deixava seus recantos para dirigir sua carruagem lunar pelas nuvens. Nunca houvera tempo tão extravagante. Cada segundo repetia a mesma fugacidade que o anterior, e assim por diante, transcorrendo em seus pequenos lapsos.

Mas nem por isso, havia quietude. Naquele lugar, o Sínodo havia assassinado toda a paz que um dia se teve pelos reinos e cidades gregas. O ar exalava um repugnante cheiro de morte. A paisagem fundira-se em meio aos campos de batalha em cores sórdidas do vermelho. Vermelho do sangue de guerreiros. Vermelho que havia tomado todas as belezas daquela terra. Belezas que se perdiam, esquecidas de sua imponência e de sua leveza. E aqueles que lá moravam, ajoelhavam-se ao chão, aguardando para seguir para morte, pondo em suas mãos a própria sorte.

O Sínodo dos Deuses havia retornado...

 **.~.**

Sob as altas muralhas da acrópole de Atenas, repousava um homem. Seu nome era Gregorios. Era um sujeito alto, de olhos e cabelos castanhos. Vestia sob seu peito, uma fina couraça de bronze e uma curta túnica posta abaixo. Em sua mão direita, carregava consigo um escudo, e na outra, levava um elmo. Fosse um cidadão qualquer que o visse, diria que era soldado. Mas suas vestes não bastavam para defini-lo. Era filho de pai e mãe atenienses, ambos da mais alta nobreza militar da Ática. O pai fora guerreiro. Teria dedicado sua vida ao exército e ao aperfeiçoamento de seus dons se não fosse pela mulher, que lhe dera seu único filho. Era um tanto jovem, mas nem por isso havia deixado de ter sido escolhido pelo Areópago, dois anos antes, como o segundo líder ateniense.

Era um dos poucos homens de Atenas que ainda possuía herança dos poderes de outrora concebidos por Hefesto. Havia se tornado exímio combatente usando suas habilidades de fogo ainda enquanto párvulo, tanto que muitos o apontavam como o escolhido divino e o ofereciam bênçãos e honrarias. Desde então, as havia usado nas expedições de guerra. Até o momento, Atenas era a única cidade a não ter sido vencida pelos vultuosos exércitos dos drakontas, vindos do submundo, o que a tornava em um alvo bastante cobiçado pelo inimigo.

Do alto da região dos templos, observava audaciosamente todos os cantos da cidade, desde as escadarias à sua frente até a muralha que separava as florestas e campos escuros das habitações. Ainda era noite e a maior parte dos habitantes dormia. Sua inquietude o atormentava até o fundo de sua alma. Pressentia que o inimigo se aproximava como um vulto esperando para o ataque. Antes que derramasse a primeira gota de lágrima, outra figura posicionou-se ao seu lado:

-O que observas? - interpelou o homem.

-Imagino o futuro reservado aos homens desta cidade, Áquero – respondeu Gregorios

-E achas que um dia esta guerra poderá ter um fim?

-Duvido. Não se pode dizer ao certo como os deuses irão reagir a esta nova era.

-E os jovens? Pensas que trarão uma geração de triunfos?

-Se não fosse por isso, não teríamos os dado tanto cuidado para afastá-los deste mundo impiedoso e pungente.

-Mas não foste tu que os tirara de suas mães e os escondera sob as profundas catacumbas abaixo da Ágora? - continuou Áquero.

-É melhor que assim estejam que serem mortos pelo mais cruel sangue frio caso o inevitável aconteça.

-E qual seria?

-Seria nossa derrota... Áquero - respondeu Gregorios em tom de ressentimento – Seria o fim de nossa pólis. Precisamos que estes jovens vivam para lutar em tempos que ainda estão por vir. Serão eles que retomarão nossa glória enquanto soldados.

-As vezes incomodo-me contigo, Gregorios. Assim como eu, és soberano de toda a Ática! Somos nós que chefiamos os exércitos desta terra! Um homem com posições de liderança não pode seguir à batalha na crença da ruína e da desgraça!

-Somente o tempo nos dirá o que haverá de ocorrer. Por enquanto, lutaremos e morreremos pela honra de nosso povo.

-Somos homens desgraçados na sorte, mas vencedores no juízo e na grandeza.

Num súbito instante, tudo fora feito em silêncio. Nada se ouvia, nada se percebia em meio à escuridão do calar da noite. Os dois governantes permaneceram sob o alto da acrópole a contemplar a beleza de sua cidade iluminada pelos resplandecentes lampiões como que pela última vez. Eram tempos de guerra. Seus espíritos não se preenchiam com nada que não fosse a dúvida e a incerteza. Mas de algo estavam certos, a exuberância daquele mundo jamais voltará a ser a de outrora, seja na vitória ou na derrota.

Então, repentinamente, um inusitado fulgor semelhante a um relâmpago fora visto sob as nuvens que cobriam as planícies ao norte da cidade. Não teria durado mais que dois segundos, mas nem por isso deixou de chamar a atenção dos poucos que ainda permaneciam acordados, como se dormir já fosse um desserviço quando não se pode fugir da guerra.

E então, a cena calma silenciosa que tomara o horizonte fora apunhalada como se repentinamente tivesse transformado-se em um frenético ribuliço. Era um cenário absolutamente hostil e aterrorizante. Um estranho som que mais se assemelhava a estrondos havia tomado conta das direções ao norte onde. Era o presságio de mais uma feroz batalha. Áquero mal havia preparado-se, metendo em suas mãos seu arco, quando instantes depois, ouviu um urro ensurdecedor que só podia significar algo: não era um exército que se aproximava. Era algo muito mais devastador que até a maior das tropas a já ter atacado a Grécia. Era um dragão.

Áquero virou-se e voltou para os soldados que guardavam as imediações dos templos:

-Às armas! Às armas! O dragão se aproxima! - alertou Áquero, enquanto puxava uma flecha de sua aljava - Avisem os soldados da muralha!

Gritos de alerta vindos dos resguardos dos templos seguiram-se em tamanha plenitude e intensidade que eram facilmente ouvidos pelos homens da guarnição que defendiam a muralha. Mas assim que as ordens enfim cessaram, a bonança estava das ruas estava em xeque. O anúncio fora bastante para despertar os que dormiam e logo deixavam os aposentos de suas casas, alimentados pelo medo e por gemidos de lamento.

Um segundo e ainda mais poderoso brado seguiu-se, proferindo falas guturais que se assemelhavam à palavra _eldulnarr._ Logo em seguida, o monstro revelou suas imensas asas negras que mais confundiam-se com o céu da noite e começou a sobrevoar a cidade. Era um gigantesco lagarto de aspecto feroz, com escamas totalmente negras salvo seus olhos que destacavam-se em um desbotado tom de lilá uma fresta no espinhaço de seu pescoço, logo abaixo de sua cabeça estava um homem de aparência singular. Vestia um manto negro que cobria seu rosto por completo e descia até seus pés. Naquele instante, não lhes sobravam dúvidas quanto ao invasor.

-Gorthalon... Abderos! – disse Gregorios em um tom de intimidação.

- _Niké! Niké!_ \- esbravejou Áquero - Ataquem-no! Gregorios, defenda a acrópole! Irei levar os cidadãos às fossas!

Em tão pouco tempo, tão grande era a velocidade do dragão que por onde passava, o espantoso golpe de suas asas rasgava o ar e se seguiam por ventos tão fortes que parte da multidão em desespero era lançada contra as paredes de suas habitações. Era um curto tempo para que todos os grupos de defesa estivessem mobilizados antes que o monstro atacasse. Cada rua se assoberbava com moradores conforme cada soldado acendia as chamas das extremidades de suas flechas.

Gregorios imediatamente deixou seu medo de enfrentar o dragão e juntou-se ao o grupo de arqueiros. Se seus resguardos fossem úteis como imaginava, pensava que um tiro certeiro poderia mandar o monstro ao chão. Porém, teria que aproveitar-se de um ponto vulnerável da fera enquanto ainda não atacava se quisesse impedir maiores danos.

-Espalhem-se! Quando estiver próximo, atirem todos! - ordenou Gregorios

O dragão seguiu voo para um canto distante e, com grande arranco, ergueu-se e virou pairando sobre o ar em uma acentuada curva. Soltou mais um forte rosnado e tornou a cortar os ventos em direção à acrópole.

-Levantem os arcos! - estrondeou Gregorios - _Niké!_

Segundos antes do monstro cruzar os céus acima do grupo, seus arcos já disparavam estoicamente dezenas de flechas em chamas, o que as dava um aspecto similar à uma tempestade de velas acesas. Logo após a passagem do bicho, todos prenderam fortemente seus pés, alguns até arrastando-os, para impedir que as rajadas de vento deixadas pelo bater das asas os derrubem. Gregorios sentiu seu sangue ferver ao ouviu gritos e vozes dos soldados. As rajadas de setas não tiveram efeito algum que não fosse chacoalhar suas escamas. A princípio, olhou diretamente ao horizonte, tentando encontrar por sinais do dragão. Então, esperou, cada parte de seu corpo desejando, implorando para que tenham o ferido ao menos.

Novamente, voltou a ouvir um novo rosnado sobrepujando-se à sua ânsia e à de todos ali que lutavam. Os arqueiros voltaram a fazer ainda mais estardalhaço. Alguns proferiam algumas palavras que mais soavam como ordens, mas os ouvidos de Gregorios não os captavam. Ouvir já não era mais importante.

Aparentemente a criatura havia sumido em meio às nuvens. Não havia qualquer indício do monstro. Mas Gregorios não tomava a batalha como vencida. Naquele instante, finalmente voltou a compreender os sons que lhe chegavam e notou que vários soldados exigiam que erguessem as lanças. Um deles aproximou-se, precipitado.

-Quando vais dar-nos a ordem? A fera ainda sobrevoa estes ares!

Gregorios estava receoso. Se insistissem em ataques falhos, poderiam despertar a fúria do dragão. Porém, se nada fizesse, poderia ser acusado de omissão, ainda mais sob tamanha ameaça. Sem procurar criar novas discussões, cedeu:

-Mande todos erguerem as lanças!

Gregorios seguiu vasculhando os céus à procura do dragão. Era uma criatura de pele tão negra que camuflava-se em meio ao céu escuro da noite, como se fundisse seu corpo à escuridão. Finalmente, o dragão descera, dera uma pairada sobre os ares em uma proximidade onde já era visto pelo grupo. Dera mais uma volta pelos entornos da cidade e retornara à acrópole. Descera frente ao aglomerado dos atiradores. Estava em uma posição um tanto exposta, permanecendo instável frente aos homens da acrópole com seu peito completamente à mostra. Seu comportamento tornava-os confusos, não sabiam se agia desse modo como forma de provocação ou se era uma tentativa de ataque. Curiosamente, o homem encapado já não estava mais sentado sob seu pescoço.

Sob gritos de _epíthesi,_ cada soldado disparava suas afiadas e pontiagudas lanças contra o monstro. A maior parte delas o acertava, muitas perfurando mesmo suas asas. Seu corpo cobria-se de um sangue de estranha coloração púrpura. Mas o bicho recusava-se a cair. Soltou outro rosnado e alçou voo aos altos, voltando a desaparecer nos céus.

Não fora árduo trabalho para Gregorios localizá-lo desta vez, mas fora um falso achado. O que vira escapando de suas mandíbulas escancaradas o pôs em uma sensação que jamais sentira durante toda a sua vida. Não sabia dizer se era medo ou coragem, calma ou agitação. Apenas ouviu-se o grito de _hagaroth_ e o que se seguiu confirmou seus receios. Uma imensa torrente de fogo estendeu-se por metros enquanto atravessava o céu.

O dragão, pela segunda vez, desceu, com calorosos rastros de fumo escapando de suas narinas. Sua ira ardia ao auge. Pouco antes de aproximar-se do solo, desviou-se da acrópole, movendo para a cidade, rugindo e bufando. Bastou esperar alguns segundos e uma linha inteira de prédios sobre os quais a criatura passara fora varrida sob as mais renitentes chamas. Gregorios estava perplexo. Suas previsões se confirmaram: Atenas estava à beira de um fogoso massacre.

Rugindo, enormes jorros de fogo espalhavam-se pelas ruas e casas de sua boca aberta e cheia de dentes. Gregorios permanecia de pé sobre a acrópole, atônito. Sabia que não havia nada que podia fazer para impedir que seu povo queime naquelas chamas. Desaminava-se pois sabia do quanto sua liderança tinha sido fraca e insignificante. Mas seus homens não o deixavam. Recusavam suas ordens e permaneciam atirando contra a fera, enganados pela esperança poder vencê-la.

O dragão continuara circulando a urbe, iluminando todos os cantos por onde sobrevoava O fogo escapara dos seus maxilares com tamanha fúria que destruía os telhados das casas, deixando muitas tombadas sob o chão, ardendo. Então, baixou-se diretamente pelos arredores da acrópole, ignorando as chuvas de flechas que o atingiam. Empenhava-se apenas em destruir a cidade.

Toda a região delimitada pelos paredões de pedra brilhava como como. O fogo era insaciável e brotava aos altos da noite. Devorava cada construção, cada homem que ousasse permanecer pelas casas. Nas ruas, a agonia tinha morto Atenas. Seus cidadãos corriam para abrigos, desesperados, abaixo dos poços de suas casas e aqueles que não os encontravam, enfrentavam uma dolorosa morte. Mulheres banhavam seus filhos com seus próprios esputos para mantê-los isolados do calor. Todos os redutos queimavam, com exceção dos templos da acrópole.

Gregorios seguia junto dos grupos dos arqueiros, insistindo nas flechas. Desta vez usavam um grande arco de madeira montado sob um cavalete que disparava maiores projéteis. A cada instante, suas crenças de vitória esvaiam-se. Mas não sua coragem. Morrer já não mais significava mais desonra.

O dragão continuara voando baixo pelos altos dos prédios já não mais exalando seu hálito chamejante. Em um de seus ciclos, virara seus lados escuros e escamosos em direção à acrópole. Sua velocidade em direção aos altos dos templos fora a mais rápida que os que o viam dali presenciavam. Tinha a cruzado tão voltado para o chão que a sua cauda saltara sob os tetos do Propileu, passando como um dardo entre suas pilastras, derrubando os telhados e algumas de suas colunas.

Freou-se e dera uma lenta volta, já com baixa velocidade. Em seguida, estendeu suas asas acima e lentamente descera sob o topo do Parthenon. Seu pouso fora tão delicado que, incrivelmente, o teto não cedera, apesar de alguns ícones da fachada terem ido abaixo. Ficara parado, observando o grupo. Levantara sua cabeça e dera mais um poderoso rugido. A multidão de soldados estava arrebatada. Todos puxaram seus gládios e voltaram-se contra o dragão. Teriam avançado, se não fosse por Gregorios, que se pôs frente a eles.

Gregorios via tudo aquilo diante de si como uma realidade terrivelmente irônica. Os soldados foram os únicos a serem poupados, logo aqueles inimigos do invasor. Do outro lado, deitado de barriga ao topo do Parthenon, com as vastas asas dispersas pelo teto, os olhos roxos e malignos fixos nos seus, havia uma imensa criatura imensa, negra e monstruosa demonstrado uma estranha calma que não condizia com sua intensa fúria de instantes antes. Antes que o dirigisse a primeira palavra, o dragão o cortara, soltando longos fumos de suas narinas.

-Quem és tu para pensar que podias impedir-me? - perguntou o dragão mostrando sua voz grave e gutural

-Gorthalon... - era tudo o que escapava de Gregorios

-Parece que já me conheces, ateniense, mas ainda não me familiarizo contigo. Quem és?

-Sou Gregorios, soberano de minha terra! - esbravejou tentando não demonstrar sinais de medo

-Então... és líder - deu uma tenebrosa risada – E o que me dizes quanto à tua liderança?

Gregorios permaneceu tácito, sem dar resposta alguma

-Ficas quieto, mesmo? Pois sabes que não tinhas a mínima chance de vencer-me. Pensavas como se eu temesse tuas flechas. Como se eu temesse tuas lanças. Como se eu temesse tua coragem! - bradou o dragão - E teu silêncio é a prova disto, como se já não soubeste que ele alimenta a covardia.

-Não vais vencer o Olimpo, Gorthalon – retrucou Gregorios – Hades está trancafiado há séculos desde o Primeiro Sínodo e jamais será liberto

-Não subestimes o vosso inimigo, ateniense. Pois saibas que o Segundo Sínodo ainda está por vir. Ele esteve adormecido durante todo este tempo, mas pouco tua gente pensava que além dos Pylon, o terror retornaria para despertá-lo. E não será difícil libertar aquele que dera meu sangue de sua prisão.

-E como pretendes soltar Hades?

-Não estou aqui para discutir meus métodos. Apenas diga-me: onde estão os efebos que escondes nesta cidade?

Gregorios surpreendeu-se com a pergunta. Não podia crer que Gorthalon tivesse conhecimento de seus planos de solapar os jovens herdeiros das Pedras. Novamente, sentia afinidade ao silêncio, mas essa opção era pouco sábia, ainda mais frente a um dragão. Sabia que suas únicas esperanças de vencer na guerra estavam naqueles jovens, não podia entregá-los às garras de um inimigo. Não lhe restava alternativa que não seja evitar contar-lhe

-Não! - ergueu sua voz – Pago o preço que for, mesmo minha morte, para recusar entregar os filhos de Atenas a ti!

Gorthalon erguera-se, em estrondos de raiva, e soprara uma imensa torrente de flamas à sua frente que rapidamente tornou a incendiar o chão. Gregorios materializara de imediato uma barreira de calor que o impedira de ser atingido. Mas, o ajuntamento logo atrás não dotava dos mesmos dons. Todos queimavam ao ponto de o fogo derreter o bronze de seus elmos e armaduras sob seus corpos. Corriam por todos os cantos, depravando gritos de dor e agonia que antecediam suas mortes.

Gregorios virou-se e seguiu observando aquilo que foram os melhores arqueiros da Ática convertidos em cadáveres desfigurados consumidos pelo fogo. O dragão dera uma angustiante risada, como se estivesse a deleitar-se ao presenciar a cena. Gregorios voltara-se para o dragão, removendo seu elmo, olhando de forma impávida ao dragão.

-Vejo que és de fato covarde, Gregorios – continuou Gorthalon – Nada fizeste para salvar estes soldados que tanto admiras assim como não nada fizeste para salvar os milhares de homens que queimam nas ruínas desta cidade

-Não lhe devo nada – retrucou Gregorios

-Então encaras teu maior erro. Pensar que tens tudo quando nada tens. E já que não te importas nem esta cidade nem sua gente, imagino que não vais te importar com teu aliado – olhou para o alto das escadarias devastadas do Propileu – Traga-no!

Gregorios contornou-se e observou atentamente o que surgia pelos degraus. Lentamente surgia uma figura que não lhe era familiar. Um homem alto de vestes pretas que estendiam-se de uma carapuça em sua cabeça até o manto que descia aos seus pés. O sujeito levava em sua mão esquerda um cetro dotado de uma esfera negra em seu topo. Na outra, via-se puxar um grilhão de metal, como se trouxesse algo grande consigo.

Quando enfim subiu o último degrau, alteou o capuz, revelando um rosto humano, de aspecto adulto e pele pálida. A própria forma como moldava sua expressão facial enraivecia Gregorios. O que via encaixava-se exatamente à descrição de um antigo general ateniense que traíra sua nação durante o Primeiro Sínodo, matando o rei Iságoras I Tessares e roubando-lhe a Pedra do Fogo.

-É um ato nobre voltar à terra que ludibriaste, Abderos – disse Gregorios, sem pasmar-se com o aspecto do homem

O sujeito continuou sem respondê-lo, apenas obedecendo à ordem que lhe fora dada. Dera um sarcástico olhar antes de começar a puxar os grilhões. Conforme a imagem do que havia na outra extremidade da amarra tornava-se nítida aos olhos de Gregorios, a raiva tomava conta de si. Era Áquero, preso pelas suas duas mãos, subindo os degraus aos esbarros, ainda consciente. Seus equipamentos de defesa foram completamente arrebatados, restando lhe apenas tecidos retalhados da túnica que usava. Pelo seu corpo, viam-se inúmeros sulcos expostos vomitando infindáveis correntes de sangue que espalhavam-se pelo piso por onde passava. Nada cobria sua boca, mas, ainda assim, permanecia quieto, sem dar grito algum, fixando um olhar bravio ao homem.

Quando o arauto avançou, Gregorios compreendeu que o momento de sua raiva absoluta tinha quase chegado. Ficou satisfeito por constatar que Áquero não tinha morrido no incêndio, mas sua convicção em batalhar o sujeito que fizera tamanha truculência a um dos governantes de Atenas era mais que plena. Retorceu-se e meteu a mão no cabo da espada, prestes a erguê-la. Porém, logo atrás dele havia uma fera disposta a trespassar suas garras pelo seu torso. Tentar atacar o homem era suicida. No caso, soube usar a sabedoria e esperou para que falasse:

A voz do ambulante retumbou.

-Deves saber quem sou – disse o sujeito – E talvez mais ainda quem está logo abaixo dos meus pés.

-Não penses que um chefe de uma nação não sabe da história de sua terra e de sua gente. Sei quem és, Abderos, e falo hoje em nome do povo de Atenas que traíste!

-Não vim aqui para ter lembranças de um passado esquecido – respondeu Abderos - Até pois hoje sou muito mais que sempre fora neste mundo de mortais.

-Solte este homem!

Abderos forçara as correntes esporeando para que o homem continuasse em pé. Áquero seguiu ofegante, sem falar uma palavra sequer, caminhando até Greogorios. Quando deu o primeiro passo até o lado do encapuzado, a respiração tremeu-lhe a garganta. Sentia o terreno por onde seus pés pisavam úmido de tanto que era o sangue que dispersava de seus ferimentos. Lentamente, cedia à dor de cada pernada. Quando esteve em seu terceiro passo, ainda vagaroso. Ajoelhara-se pouco à frente de Gregorios, insistindo em seu olhar solene e sóbrio. Finalmente, sob um alto e descometido grito, sua voz fora ouvida. Seu resplendor vozear terminou, ofegante, mostrando uma nova face com olhos arregalados.

-Entregue-os – disse Áquero, com voz pesada de agonia

Gregorios quis correr para ele e desacorrentá-lo, mas assim que Abderos avançara com um punhal em mãos, já não mais atreveu-se. Deteve-se alguns metros dele, vendo o homem de manto negro tanger a lâmina sob a garganta de Áquero, olhando unicamente para ele.

-Então, o que me dizes? Darás tua vida e a de teu comparsa para salvar a vida de pequenos e indefesos párvulos? - perguntou Abderos

-Entregue-os, Gregorios! - continuou Áquero - Se morremos, esta cidade morre junto com o resto da Ática!

O coração de Gregorios fumegava no ar quente vindo do fogo abaixo da acrópole. Tinha a pele coberta de gotículas de suor, tamanha que era o impacto de sua decisão. Podia sentir a respiração ardente do dragão respaldando suas costas. Não devia tomar a decisão errada nem demonstrar sinais de sobressalto. _"Sou o soberano de Atenas e da Ática"_ , disse a si mesmo quando virou-se para o dragão, pronto para erguer sua voz.

-Estão em uma guarida abaixo do piso da praça principal. Amontoam-se em três pequenos quartos – falou em tom baixo

Abderos, com um olhar de satisfação, largara as mãos das correntes que prendiam Áquero. Ainda assim, ele se via incapaz de realizar movimento algum. Contentava-se apenas em rasgar com os próprios dentes os restos de sua roupa ensanguentada para cobrir os ferimentos antes que sangrasse até a morte. Gregorios, aliviado em vê-lo livre, voltou a olhar para Gorthalon.

-Foste sábio, líder de Atenas – disse o dragão - Poderia simplesmente tê-los matado e ficado com todas as tuas terras.

-Cometi mais erros do que podes pensar, Gorthalon. E este foi o maior deles.

-Nunca se perde em uma guerra. Ou a vences, ou morres. Nem mesmo tua covardia conseguiu frustrar tuas inúteis tentativas de proteger pequenas crias de humanos. E tua derrota não virá na tua morte, mas na deles!

-Então que eu morra! - exclamou Gregorios - Não podes vir até aqui somente para matar pequenos!

-E por que dás tantas importância à eles? Talvez já saiba a tua resposta. Mas já que significam tanto a ti, ótimo será que poderás vê-los queimar, sangrar, MORRER!

Gorthalon seguira sua fala com um novo urro tão intenso e ensurdecedor que Gregorios fora lançado ao chão logo atrás. O estrondo fora tão alto e tão próximo que, nos segundos que se seguiram, nada ouvia. Olhava acima, vendo apenas a imagem do céu escuro da noite, seguido pela fugaz passagem do dragão cortando-a em seu voo. Continuou deitado por alguns instantes até finalmente recuperar suas forças e reerguer-se.

Nem o dragão nem Abderos estavam mais por lá. Tudo aparentava com os templos da acrópole em uma noite normal. Perto dali estava Áquero, preso ao chão, com seu corpo coberto por um sangue que parecia negro sob as oscilantes luzes laranjas do incêndio que rodeava a acrópole. Imediatamente correra até ele, sob esperança de poder ainda salvá-lo.

Logo depois de ter se aproximado, agachou-se e começou a observá-lo. Era a primeira vez que podia observar de perto a situação de Áquero. Estava moribundo, mas ainda continuava plenamente consciente. Tinha frestas de sangue quente escorrendo de seu queixo até o abdômen. Mal podia falar pois, caso fosse, podia engasgar-se com o sangue. Sabia que se nada fizesse, o homem morreria ali mesmo.

Como que por instinto, ignorando os aspectos mórbidos do comparsa, erguera suas mãos e pusera sobre elas uma chama que ele próprio materializara. Passou-a cuidadosamente sob os sulcos, vendo, amainado, seus cortes fechando-se. Sabia que o procedimento podia estra tornando ainda mais intensa a dor que sentia, mas era a melhor forma que encontrava de socorrê-lo.

Áquero enfim conseguira pronunciar uma frase:

-Gregorios. Não precisavas salvar-me... - falhou sua respiração - Podias seguir no governo sem mim.

-Nossa cooperação que fez desta cidade a única a não ser derrotada até esta madrugada, Áquero - respondeu Gregorios – Se um de nós se perde, todo o exército cai.

-E estavas certo! Nossa derrota se consolidou. Mas se podes ainda fazer algo para que esta pólis sobreviva, vá até o subducto e salve aqueles miúdos das vis presas de Gorthalon.

-Garantes que ficarás a salvo?

-Aqui nada poderá tirar minha vida.

-Então não há mais outra razão para não ir até lá, mesmo que tenha que enfrentar o dragão

-Os deuses são clementes aos que vos demonstrarem coragem, Gregorios. Agora vais!

Gregorios alisou calmamente o tecido de sua túnica e levantou-se, virando-se para Áquero, que decidira continuar por lá. Caminhou a longos e rápidos passos até as escadarias do Propileu. Esquecia de qualquer outra preocupação, estava determinado apenas em alcançar a Ágora.


End file.
